Lost in 2.0
Lost in 2.0 is the title given to the re-runs of Lost on the G4 channel in the United States of America, broadcast weeknights from September 15, 2008 at 9 PM ET. The reruns started with featuring episodes with on-screen facts and creator commentaries, and is due to run for the entire 6 seasons of Lost. This was announced early August 2008. This is not to be confused with Lost in 8:15 and Lost in 4:24. The G4TV Lost page have been expanded to feature a number of pages. G4 have not released a press-release regarding the series. It appears clip-shows are not included, and double episodes are split into single broadcasts. Announcement Airing schedule Season 1 Mon 2008-09-15 Tue 2008-09-16 Wed 2008-09-17 Thu 2008-09-18 Fri 2008-09-19 Mon 2008-09-22 Tue 2008-09-23 Wed 2008-09-24 Thu 2008-09-25 Fri 2008-09-26 Mon 2008-09-29 Tue 2008-09-30 Wed 2008-09-01 Thu 2008-10-02 Fri 2008-10-03 Mon 2008-10-06 Tue 2008-10-07 Wed 2008-10-08 Thu 2008-10-09 Fri 2008-10-10 Mon 2008-10-13 Tue 2008-10-14 Wed 2008-10-15 Thu 2008-10-16 Fri 2008-10-17 Season 2 Mon 2008-10-20 Tue 2008-10-21 Wed 2008-10-22 Thu 2008-10-23 Fri 2008-10-24 Mon 2008-10-27 Tue 2008-10-28 Wed 2008-10-29 Thu 2008-10-30 Fri 2008-10-31 none Mon 2008-11-03 Tue 2008-11-04 Wed 2008-11-05 Thu 2008-11-06 Fri 2008-11-07 Mon 2008-11-10 Tue 2008-11-11 Wed 2008-11-12 none Thu 2008-11-13 Fri 2008-11-14 Mon 2008-11-17 Tue 2008-11-18 Wed 2008-11-19 none Thu 2008-11-20 Fri 2008-11-21 Mon 2008-11-24 Tue 2008-11-25 Wed 2008-11-26 none Thu 2008-11-27 none Fri 2008-11-28 none Season 3 Time slot changes from 9 PM to 1 AM. Mon 2008-12-01 Tue 2008-12-02 Wed 2008-12-03 Thu 2008-12-04 Fri 2008-12-05 Mon 2008-12-08 Tue 2008-12-09 Wed 2008-12-10 Thu 2008-12-11 Fri 2008-12-12 Mon 2008-12-15 Tue 2008-12-16 none Wed 2008-12-17 Thu 2008-12-18 Fri 2008-12-19 Mon 2008-12-22 Tue 2008-12-23 Wed 2008-12-24 none Thu 2008-12-25 none Fri 2008-12-26 none Mon 2008-12-29 Tue 2008-12-30 none Wed 2008-12-31 none Thu 2009-01-01 none Fri 2009-01-02 none Mon 2009-01-05 Tue 2009-01-06 Wed 2009-01-07 Thu 2009-01-08 none Fri 2009-01-09 none Mon 2009-01-12 Tue 2009-01-13 Season 4 Wed 2009-01-14 Thu 2009-01-15 Fri 2009-01-16 Mon 2009-01-19 none Tue 2009-01-20 Wed 2008-01-21 none Thu 2009-01-22 Fri 2009-01-23 Mon 2009-01-26 none Tue 2009-01-27 Wed 2008-01-28 Thu 2009-01-29 none Fri 2009-01-30 Mon 2009-02-02 , , , and never aired with the 2.0 commentary. The first nine episodes from the fifth season aired weekly on G4 (beginning on Setpember 22, 2009) but they were not presented with the 2.0 commentary. It appears that the 2.0 concept has been dropped. The site The site has the following pages: *Main *Lost in 20 *Interactive Episode Guide (coming soon) *Trivia (coming soon) *Chat The channel is #lost20. The server is irc://irc.gamesurge.net:6667. *Polls DHORKMA Initiative ]] An Attack of the Show video segment featured on the site, "The DHORKMA Initiative", presents a "Lost viewer orientation" in the form of a parody of the DHARMA Initiative orientation films. As Dr. J. Hawkings recaps the details of , an off-camera character named Leo sniggers at suggestive references made unintentionally by Hawkings ("pearl necklace", "Cleveland steamer", "69 days"). The second video recaps the details of . See also *ABC Enhanced TV *Enhanced episodes External links *G4TV - Lost in 2.0 *The schedule *First video *Second video *